<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Truth, One Dare by Bookworm1063</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993303">One Truth, One Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063'>Bookworm1063</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CO Countdown 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Niall, truth or dare?”<br/>Niall looks surprised to be chosen. “Dare.” <br/>Crap. I don’t actually have anything. “I dare you… I dare you to egg the Mage’s front door.”</p>
<p>Watford's fifth year students play a game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CO Countdown 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Truth, One Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fifth Year</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Penelope</strong>
</p>
<p>“Anyone up for a game?” Gareth asks.</p>
<p>               Most of the fifth years are gathered out on the lawn. Exams are over, and there’s just a week left until we all go home for the summer. We’re celebrating (I think some people are celebrating a little too hard. I’m not sure where the alcohol came from, or how they got it onto the grounds, but it’s definitely here).</p>
<p>               “Sure,” Trixie says. She’s been hanging on Keris’s arm all night, clearly trying to flirt. Keris looks interested.</p>
<p>               “Spin the bottle,” someone else in the crowd calls out. More and more people are drifting over to Gareth, waiting for the game to begin. I spot Simon and Agatha, hand in hand, a few feet away, and start working my way toward them.</p>
<p>               “Truth or dare,” someone else suggests.</p>
<p>               “That sounds good,” Gareth says. He sits down on the grass, and people start following suit, forming a circle. I wedge my way in next to Simon.</p>
<p>               “Hi,” I say. “Having fun?”             </p>
<p>               He shrugs.</p>
<p>               “Okay!” Gareth calls. He produces a bottle of… <em>something</em>, I don’t know, but I’m not drinking it—and sets it down in the middle of the circle. Across from us, I see Dev and Niall sitting down, yanking Baz into place between them.</p>
<p>               “Anyone chickens out, they drink. I’ll go first,” Gareth continues. “Um… Keris, truth or dare?”</p>
<p>               Keris giggles. “Dare.”</p>
<p>               “I dare you to kiss one person in this circle. Your choice.”</p>
<p>               Keris pulls Trixie towards her, and it goes on so long someone next to them has to drag them apart.</p>
<p>               “I choose… Agatha,” Keris says. “Truth or dare?”</p>
<p>               Agatha rolls her eyes. I don’t think she wants to be here. “Truth.”</p>
<p>               “Boring,” Keris says. “I was gonna make you climb the White Chapel. Um… Who was your first kiss?”</p>
<p>               “You people have one-track minds,” Agatha says. “No one you know. A boy from back home.”</p>
<p>               “A mage, right?” someone else asks. Agatha ignores them. Simon isn’t saying anything. I can’t tell if he’s jealous.</p>
<p>               “Penelope,” Agatha says, leaning across Simon to see me. “Truth or dare?”</p>
<p>               Of course, she <em>would </em>pick me. “Truth.”</p>
<p>               “Tell me something you’ve never told anyone before. Not even Simon.”</p>
<p>               “I tell Simon everything, and I don’t have any secrets,” I say. Everyone groans in annoyance.</p>
<p>               “Niall, truth or dare?”</p>
<p>               Niall looks surprised to be chosen. “Dare.”</p>
<p>               Crap. I don’t actually have anything. “I dare you… I dare you to egg the Mage’s front door.”</p>
<p>               The crowd bursts into laughter and applause. Dev shrugs. “Alright. Now?”</p>
<p>               “I’ll go with you tomorrow,” I say, satisfied.</p>
<p>               “Cool,” Dev says. “Niall. Truth or dare?”</p>
<p>               “Truth,” Niall says.</p>
<p>               “Um.” It might be my imagination, but I think Dev is <em>blushing</em>. “So… If I were to ask you out,” he says. “Hypothetically, what would you say?”</p>
<p>               Now they’re both blushing. “Yeah,” Niall says. “I’d say yes.”</p>
<p>               “Cool,” Dev murmurs again.</p>
<p>               There’s an awkward silence before Niall moves on. “Your turn, Baz! Truth or dare?”</p>
<p>               “For Crowley’s sake,” Baz sneers. “Truth.”</p>
<p>               “Out of everyone here,” Niall says, “If you had to pick one person to survive the apocalypse with, who would you pick?”</p>
<p>               “Can I pick someone who’s not here right now?” Baz asks.</p>
<p>               Niall shrugs. “I mean, I said people here, but sure, I guess.”</p>
<p>               “I’d pick my cat,” Baz says. “The thing is vicious. It’ll kill all the zombies. Snow, you’re up. Truth or dare?”</p>
<p>               Everyone is staring at Simon, but Simon is watching Baz.</p>
<p>               “Dare,” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               The next morning, I wake up in my bed, with no memory of having got there. My head is pounding, even though I don’t remember drinking.</p>
<p>               “Do you remember what happened last night?” I ask Trixie. She’s massaging her own temples.</p>
<p>               “I got a girlfriend,” she says. “Don’t care about the rest. Why, what do you remember?”</p>
<p>               “Um…” I think back. “Simon picked dare, right? When Baz asked him?”</p>
<p>               “I guess we all got drunk after that,” Trixie says. “What do you think Baz asked him to do?”</p>
<p>               I grab a fresh uniform from my wardrobe and open the door to our room. “With those two? Who knows.”  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>